The present invention relates to a traction table for treatment of, among other things, back problems, and which includes a stand supporting a body-supporting table and a footrest which together revolve around a mainly horizontal axis in order to turn the body-supporting table from standard position in which the footrest is lowered to treatment position in which the footrest is above the horizontal axis. The device, however, is usable for treatment positions in which the footrest is above or below the horizontal axis.
The object of the present invention is to provide a traction table which presents more advantages in relation to the device known from SE-C-455 468.